Insatiable
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: rated for some stuff at the end, a songfic i wrote hinted maixanzu and some limy stuff but only hinted. a dance anzu performs...


AN: Dedicated to senpai I finally wrote your fic hope you like it.

Disclaimer: We don't own just borrowing the song by Savage Garden and YGO.

IIIIIIIIIIII

**Insatiable.**

When the moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves, I'd let it go

The lights flickered on the stage before stopping on its only occupant. Music, soft and mellow filled the silent but full auditorium. The figure began to move across the stage; body twisting and swaying in the air naturally.

We build our church above the street  
We practice love between these sheets

Hips swayed lightly its hands ghosting over its own form. Moving to a lovers gentle touch.

The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you

The audience stared eyes following the dancers every move. Entrenched by the shadowy figures fleeting steps. The sweet scent of fresh rain and blooming roses filled the air hands dipped low past hips.

And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
And I am barely touching you

For a moment a larger figure joined in the articulate dance. A dance that seemed to have no right movement yet flowed so easily with the music. It's hand almost caressing its smaller partners form but never fully touching. Then twining together arms, legs, and bodies for one fleeting moment. Suddenly releasing each other as though they'd never touched.

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
The larger form retreated to the shadows, lights dimmed and turned blue. They bathed the stage and its dancer in eerie light. A light shirt that covered the dancers slim body fell to the floor. Floating in the air before kissing the ground.

My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Hands roamed over its own body. Caressing, touching, sliding over its shadowed whole. Each person looked on in amazement. Feeling as though they were witnessing something no one should ever see. Steps, trots, swirls of tangled limps before their eyes, entranced in their movement.

The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
Pale crystal light filled the room, blinding all eyes form the dancers moves. Then briefly as if come it was gone. Mouths parted as the figures lips were bathed in light. Red ands parted bruised forma kiss. No one breathed no sound was made except the music that echoed in the closed chamber.

We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
But nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
That I grow stronger in your hands

The movements stared again. A rush of steps, dizzying to all its viewer's. Not a person understood these angelic cryptic steps and the dancer continued moving still.

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

The lists dimmed once more, the dancers limbs become tangled in its movements, nothing mattered. Hands caressed at their body a lover to their own. Eyes watched unknowing of what to think.

The music ended suddenly the dancer bowed low chocolate hair falling in front of thief face. Obscuring it form any chance of view. Labored breaths taken in an applaud filled room. It turned quickly pricking up the fallen garment and leaving quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' and makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
So much to say  
can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm lovin' you

The moon shown brightly bathing all beneath her in the late night. Hands roamed over lithe bodies. Strong thighs, perked breasts, harden nipples, flat stomachs, thick hair; perfect and complete.

Slow breaths bodies twined; two to one, whole. Tired, open eyes staring at anther. Blond to brown, violet to blue.

end.


End file.
